Saw chains for chainsaws typically include a plurality of links, such as cutter links, drive links, and tie straps, coupled to one another by rivets. The rivets are typically manufactured separately from the links, and the rivets can come loose during operation of the saw chain. Furthermore, for small saw chains, the small rivets and links can be difficult to manipulate.